Chase The Horizon
by HeeroWZero
Summary: A Gran Turismo fanfiction. Tyler Scott is your average car guy: loves his car, loves racing. What will come of a chance meeting with a new tuner in town?
1. Prologue: Night Shift

With the sun slowly diving toward the horizon the city of Bayport begins to slow down from it's fevered pace into a relaxed rhythm. The dockworkers trade their heavy machinery and grease covered tools for mugs of beer, pool cues and well-earned merriment. So too do the traders, engineers, and executives of the city's profitable market and corporate districts. Bayport University finds itself transformed from a well respected education establishment into a city within a city teeming with youth unwinding after their studies and enjoying the nightlife on campus.

As the day winds down further the orange glow of sunset gives way to the black of night. With the stars twinkling overhead restaurants, clubs, theaters and the rest of the night establishments begin to empty and close as people head home. Soon the streets have emptied of life and the city readies itself to repeat it all again tomorrow. But for now, Bayport rests. Or, most of it does.

Near the edge of the city, on Route 5, there is a faint screech of tires and the rumble of an engine revving from top to bottom and back. A streak of dark blue can be seen attacking the asphalt before it is gone again. The scream of a tuned V6 can be heard coming through an underpass and up a hill. The driver quickly hits the brakes and quickly downshifts as he prepares to blast through a hairpin turn. As the small hatchback settles through the apex the throttle drops and all four wheels rocket the car forward into a right hand turn, and another toward a second underpass. In the driver seat, Tyler Scott smiles widely as he rows through the gears.

"Wow! What an incredible machine this little hatch has become! The pace is nothing like before and the stability is unbelievable."

"Yeah, and the headliner is still nice and hard."

In the passenger seat, Calvin, Tyler's best friend since either of them could remember, sat rubbing the side of his head. His big framed body looked almost comical in the small car. He had bounced off the headliner, side window and anything else his head could touch as Tyler put the car through its paces.

"No one to blame but yourself for that, bud. I told you to put on the harness instead of the regular seatbelt."

"Yeah, but your car was sissy compared to what it is now. Where did you say to took it?"

"RKM Motorsport. Kyle and Roj are supposed to be some of the best in the business. Driving this thing there is no question. Just a couple weeks and they turned my car into a monster! If you want I'll see if they can take in that sad Aston you're driving."

Calvin shot a look over at Tyler.

"Ha! Nooooo thank you. I prefer not to have to ice myself down after I get out of the car thank you."

Tyler smiled.

"Suit yourself. I think I'm about done. Let's head for home."

After twenty minutes of running around the city Tyler decided he loved his little VW more than he had before. The R32 was a potent car to begin with but having it tuned brought its performance into the realm of much more expensive cars; less weight, more power and infinitely more fun. He was definitely happy with how his beloved car had turned out.

As he turned to get up on the expressway a pair of lights flashed behind him. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw another car practically up on his bumper. Tyler watched as it weaved behind him and passed on his right side. He quickly glanced over and recognized it as a late nineties Honda were a couple guys inside laughing and pointing out the window. It's driver was gunning the throttle, trying to goad him into a street race. Calvin sighed.

"Man, I should have worn the harness."

The Civic took off down the straight section of Route 5. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"I owe you a bag of ice."

Tyler dropped a gear and tore off after the little Honda with Calvin grabbing for the handhold above his shoulder. The tuned all wheel drive Volkswagen quickly caught up to the front wheel drive Civic. It's driver definitely noticed the headlights closing in on his bumper as the Civic immediately tried to increase its speed and pull away. Tyler kept up easily. The Civic's brake lights lit as the downhill right into the tunnel came up; Tyler was surprised and slammed on his brakes to avoid a collision.

'Why is he slowing here? We aren't going that fast.'

Tyler decided to back off a few feet to give himself some room. The Civic's body rolled mightily as it entered the tunnel, first to the left and then right as it proceeded down the sweeping left hand curve.

'Oh, that's why.'

Both Tyler and Calvin could immediately tell the car's suspension wasn't tuned well if at all. They felt as if they were crawling following behind the Honda. They came out of the tunnel and toward the right hander. Out of the corner of his eye, Calvin saw Tyler's eyes narrow and he tightened his grip on the handhold, setting his feet on the floor to steady himself. As the Civic came to the turn the brakes flashed. Tyler expected it this time and made his move. He took the outside line through the turn slowing only slightly. The Civic flashed past his right side and into his mirrors. As the left hander came up he tapped the brakes and stormed through as the Civic struggled to keep up. When the Honda cleared the next right hand curve Tyler's R32 was long gone into the distance.

Tyler glanced into the mirror again and saw the Civic's headlights falling further and further back. He relaxed and slowed the car. Calvin also relaxed and released his death grip on the handhold. Tyler looked at his friend who grinned at him. Both enjoyed a laugh as the car steered for the exit home. 


	2. Chapter 1: New In Town

The sun rolled lazily through Bayport as Monday morning came. In his third floor apartment Tyler Scott looked groggily through one eye as his alarm clock chirped at him. He reached out and slapped at the snooze button. Five minutes later the clock repeated its chorus and received a solid slam for its effort. Tyler forced himself upright and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. The baseball game had gone late enough but he definitely should not have gone out with his friends afterward. Getting up at 6am having gotten home at 1am was not doing him any favors.

Glancing one last time at the clock he wandered to the bathroom and quickly showered and dressed for work. A leftover donut and a glass of milk made his usual breakfast as he surveyed his apartment. His building was about as close to the coast as you could get and still be dry. While one side of Bayport held the shipping businesses and docks, the other was very commercial and touristy with its numerous shops and was the view from his living room, looking out onto the beach and ocean below. The apartment was quite over sized for his needs. A young man recently out of college and living on his own it was naturally furnished sparsely with just a few chairs, tables and cabinets that he needed. His parents tried to talk him into getting something smaller but he liked having the space. He could have friends over to watch sports or play video games or have family from out of town stay without feeling cramped and on top of one another.

He checked his watch as he finished the last of his breakfast; 6:40. He grabbed a light coat and his laptop bag and headed for the elevator. The security guard on duty saw him as he stepped out and into the glassed lobby.

"Morning Tyler. Not going to the garage this morning?"

"Nope, not today, Frank. How's your kid doing?"

"Still complaining about the cast but he should be out of it some time this week. He can't wait to swing a bat again, lemme tell ya!"

Tyler reached into his bag and pulled out a baseball, handing it to the guard.

"Picked this up last night. He's a bigger Stingray fan than I am."

"Wow, thanks a lot! Signed by Mel Russell too! He's gonna love it!"

Tyler waved silently over his shoulder as he passed through the large revolving doors and out into the crisp morning air. Waiting at the curb was Calvin's light blue Aston Martin DB9.

He slumped into the passenger seat as Calvin sped away.

"You crash it?" Calvin asked?

Tyler gave his friend as sidelong glance.

"New tires and brakes."

"Again? Man, how are you gonna wine and dine some fine woman when you spend all your scratch on your car?"

"Bah. No thanks."

"Seriously man. I know you like the car and all but this is what, your third set of tires in the last few months? Why not get a nice cruiser like this, find yourself a hot chick and ease up on the grease monkey thing?"

"That's your thing, Cal. It's not really for me. Tell ya what though. When I find the right girl, I won't have to choose between her and tires."

"Heh, yeah right. We'll see how that works out."

The drive into downtown Bayport was short. Calvin eased the DB9 into a parking space in the underground garage at MacKenzie Technical, the engineering firm where they both worked. Tyler worked as a jack-of-all-trades on project development doing CAD work, material analysis and whatever else he could get into while Calvin was in the technical marketing department, explaining the complicated projects to the "suits with money" as he often referred to them.

Today was a slow day for both of them. Calvin had a short meeting with some folks looking to renovate a bridge while Tyler's project slate was clean. He spent most of the day working on a rendering of his R32 in between answering questions from some of the junior employees. Just before lunch he got a call.

"Tyler Scott."

"Hey there, Ty. It's George."

"Hey Georgio. What's up? My car isn't giving you any trouble is it?"

"Nah, not your car, the shop. We lost power earlier this morning. A guy was out to check it earlier and he says some box or other took a surge or something so I'm in the dark for a while. Already had one of the guys whack his head on a lift so I'm gonna have to shut down until it is fixed."

"Wow, that bad?"

"Yup, pretty bad. However, I was able to make arrangements for everyone that had their cars in and I just wanted to check with you before I had your R32 moved. I found a local girl who has a German shop, new but I hear good things."

"A girl with a shop, huh? Well that is a bit different. How good is she?"

"Supposed to be very good. I don't know her personally but she used to have a shop out west before she moved to Bayport. They were very reputable, very good. Specialize in German stuff, BMW, VW, Benz and the like. Wanna give it a shot?"

Tyler thought for a moment. 'Well, the R is just in for brakes and tires. Not much can go wrong there if they are any good at all. And I can check out the shop when I pick up the car.'

"Yeah, go ahead George. I appreciate you doing that for me."

"Hey, least I can do for a guy in as often as you. I'll get you her number in a bit. My guy with the flatbed just got back and I'm gonna let him know to take your car over."

"I'll talk to you later then, thanks."

An hour later George called back and gave Tyler the phone number and address for the new shop. At 4 o'clock, just before leaving for the day, he decided to call and see what he could find out about this new place.

"Thanks for calling Albrecht's Garage, this is Carlos."

"Afternoon, Carlos. My name is Tyler Scott. My car was sent to you earlier today by George Greer. Just wanted to check in and see if it was all set."

"Scott...you've got the blue R32? Brakes and tires?"

"That's right."

"Yep, you're all ready to go. And that is one fine car if I may say."

"Well thanks. I realize we are getting later in the business day here. How soon do I have to be there to pick it up today?"

"Technically our hours are until 6pm but since we are newer in town there will still be someone here a few hours later than that while we are getting things organized. They should be able to help you out still if you can't make it before real closing time."

"Great. I don't think I will be that late but I appreciate the effort. I'll see you soon.

"Alright then, see you when you get here."

On the drive home Tyler explained to Calvin about the garage change.

"That makes sense. Nice that George did that for you, but why are we not going to get your car now?"

"I want to change and get some real shoes so I can break in the new parts a little. Besides, you know I hate wearing this business garbage."

"Yeah yeah, the 't-shirt and jeans' type. But how do you expect to get women wearing that worn out wardrobe of yours?"

"There is more to life than dating women, Cal. And anyone who cares more about what I am wearing than who I am isn't my type. Just like you won't date anyone who doesn't drink anything more than wine or beer."

"Hey man, just about anyone will drink a beer if given the choice. It takes some refinement and sophistication to go for more."

Tyler grinned and shook his head.

"If you say so."

While Tyler ran up to his apartment to change Calvin took the opportunity to talk to a young woman walking out of the building. On his way back down Tyler noted that Calvin was leaning on the front fender of his car with a smile on his face, a sure sign that he had secured himself a date for the weekend.

"So where to this time?"

"She wants to try that new French place that opened up downtown. She has a friend she can call if you're interested."

"No thanks."

"Yeah, I figured. I made that up anyway."

"Not even you are bold enough to ask someone to double date within five minutes of meeting."

"Oh ho! You doubt me?"

"As long as we've known each other? No way. I have complete faith in you."

"Hmmm, I see your point."

As far back as anyone could remember Tyler and Calvin had been inseparable. No matter what they were doing the two always did it together When one got in trouble the other was always right there. Even through high school and college they were interested in the same courses and achieved similar grades, which several times got them accused of cheating. Even that they worked through together. Whether it had ever been spoken or not each one knew they could count on the other to back them up when the time came.

The new garage was further from Tyler's apartment than George's place and in the opposite direction as well. It was very close to the airport which was near the coast between the commercial and industrial sides of the city. When they found the well-worn building there was a V10 Audi R8 parked out front.

'Well, that is a promising sign.' Tyler thought if a car like an R8 was being worked on at the shop they couldn't be too bad.

"The car is ready so you can just drop me off if you want. Unless you want to go for another ride around Route 5 with me."

"My bruises still have bruises from the last time I did that so I think I am gonna pass this round. You call me if you need me to come get your or something."

"Heh, I see. Well thanks for the ride today. I owe you."

"Again. Owe me again."

"Right. Thanks."

Tyler got out of the Aston and started toward the building. Calvin stomped on the throttle and left a trail of tire smoke down the empty back road.

'For a guy that claims to not be into racing he sure does like a flat, straight, empty road.'

Inside the shop there was a row of several lifts on one side of the shop and stalls filled with equipment on the other. The lifts were empty but a few of the stalls had technicians working under open hoods of different cars. One was a blue Mini, another had a Z4 and at the end of the row was what looked like some kind of tuned Ferrari.

"You must be Tyler."

Tyler looked over to see an older Hispanic gentleman walking toward him. He was middle-aged, maybe in his fifties with greying hair and a well-trimmed mustache. His skin was quite tanned and he walked with energy. Tyler nodded at him and gestured toward the car in the back of the shop.

"I thought you guys specialized in German makes."

"Who told you that?"

"George Greer mentioned it when he called me earlier."

"Ah, he must have heard about the shop out west. Yeah, we used to do German only but moving out here and opening a place, well, we wanted to get as big a customer base as we could. We still do German and other euro cars but we won't turn you away if you have an American or Japanese car either. For the boss it's about working on the cars, not being a niche shop."

"Sounds like as good a way to run a business as any. So you are Carlos then?"

"Yes sir I am. Carlos Trujilo. I run most of the operations here, make sure things are getting done and done right. All the ins and outs of running the daily business."

"Hmm, so then what does 'the boss' do?"

"I work on the cars."

Behind him a woman's muffled voice came from under the hood of the Z4. Tyler couldn't make out any of her features until she emerged from the depths of the BMW's engine compartment. The first thing he noticed was her height. Many of the women he knew were fairly short, his mother especially so against his own 6-foot frame.. This woman stood maybe an inch or two shorter than him with her long, reddish-brown hair in a ponytail. He guessed she was in her early twenties. She closed the hood and wiped her hands on a rag as she walked toward the two men. She extended a mostly clean hand to Tyler.

"Stephanie Albrecht."

Tyler shook her hand without hesitating despite the grease and grime.

"Tyler Scott, nice to meet you. So you guys are from out west. Where about?"

"South of the California bay area. Dad has had his shop there for thirty-some years. German specialist as you heard."

"Well I do have a VW so I hope you brought some of that expertise with you."

Stephanie smirked.

"You won't be disappointed."

"Fair enough. So what do I owe you? I'll settle up and get out of the way."

Carlos handed him a sheet of paper.

"Nada. Just sign this so we know you picked up the car. We did it as a favor for another local shop so we've squared things away with George. You get the benefit this time."

"This time?"

"Yep. This time no charge. Next time is just business as usual."

"Why is there going to be a next time?"

"Well we certainly aren't going to outright steal business from George or anyone else but we hope you'll at least consider us, maybe tell some friends where to find us."

"You know, I do know someone who could use some help with an Aston Martin." 


	3. Chapter 2: To The Valley

"Eh, I still dunno about all that. You're the car nut. I'm not into all that modifying and racing stuff."

"Well I'm certainly not going to force you into anything but you seem to enjoy driving your car well enough. If you change your mind let me know. I've already talked to Stephanie and Carlos about it and they have some thoughts on how to start you off if you want to do that."

"Hey, you know you're my guy. If I do you'll be the first to know. Listen, I gotta run. I'm meeting Danielle for drinks downtown this evening."

"Ooooo, third date huh? This girl must be special."

"Well, so far so good. I'll catch up with you later."

"Talk to you later then."

Tyler put down his phone and stretched his arms over his head. He got up from his seat and walked out onto his balcony. It wrapped around two sides of the living room and looked out over the marina and marketplace below. It was a warm Saturday evening and people were out and about enjoying the weather and what was left of the sun before it got dark. As the lights came on in the marina Tyler's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tyler? It's Stephanie Albrecht."

"Hi Stephanie. How are things?"

"Pretty good. Business is picking up, making some good connections, learning my way around town."

"Excellent. Good to hear." He paused. "Soooo, did you need something from me? Directions? More referrals?"

"The referrals are nice of course but that's not why I called. I had a question. Are you free next weekend?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at the question.

"My weekends are usually pretty open. Why do you ask?"

"Next weekend there is an invitational track event at Grand Valley Raceway. Judging from the setup on your car I thought you might be interested."

"The setup on my car?"

"Yeah, most people that come in with modified cars have minor things done. Wheels, tires, maybe some suspension or aero. You have some pretty serious parts bolted up and the settings seem like it is track ready."

"You can tell all that from changing my brakes and tires, eh?"

"Absolutely! You have to remember I do this for a living."

"Good point. With what you see every day you would be the one to know. I suppose Grand Valley isn't too far from here. I've never been though. Sounds like it could be fun. When were you planning on leaving?"

"I was planning on early Friday afternoon, maybe two-ish. Should be plenty of time to make it there by nightfall."

"Sounds good. I'll take a half day at work. Should I follow you there or do you need a ride or what?"

"I'm sure my dad will try to arrange something for me but if it isn't too much trouble I'd rather ride with you than with some limo driver. Dad is already shipping a car over to the track for the event for me to test."

"Yeah? What kind of car?"

"I don't know. We'll both find out when we get there."

"Well I do like a surprise every now and then. Alright, so I'll meet you at the shop at say one thirty?"

"Perfect! I'll see you then. Oh! You do have a helmet, right? You'll need at least that for the safety inspection. I can try to find one if you don't."

"No problem. I have some gear. I'll see you Friday."

"See you Friday."

Friday came and it was an overcast day in Bayport. Tyler cursed the weather. He had just washed his car Thursday evening. As long as it didn't rain he would be fine with gloomy weather.

His dark blue R32 pulled up outside the garage at just after 1:15pm.

He parked at the curb and walked into the shop area. Stephanie was there working under the hood of the Z4 again. She called out to him as he walked over.

"I'll be ready in ten. Just need to finish torquing this manifold and wash up real quick. Make yourself at home."

"Jeez, you are good. How'd you know it was me?"

She laughed without looking up from her work.

"The VR6 in your R has a familiar note. And the time is about right. All done. Give me five minutes and we can leave."

Tyler shrugged.

"You know where I'll be."

Stephanie strode off as Tyler poked around the shop. He took a quick look under the hood of the Z4 and walked around a bit looking at the cars: a Honda S2000, Ferrari 599, some sort of small Nissan hatchback in pieces, an old Corvette convertible and the R8 he had seen parked outside the last time. As he was peering through the glass at the Audi's V10 he saw Carlos walking toward him and gave a quick wave.

"You guys sure have quite the client le. I didn't know there were this many nice cars in Bayport."

The two men shook hands.

"Good to see you again. Actually, only a couple of the cars are from in town. The Ferrari and the 'Vette in particular belong to a guy who was a regular at the California shop."

"You're kidding! So he had his cars shipped all the way across the country?"

"Heh, nah. He is the CEO of a software company. It started as just him in his basement and really took off. Now it is a global corporation and he's got a house on each coast plus some tropical getaway somewhere. When he heard we opened this place he had the cars at the house on this side shipped down to have all the maintenance seen to. He's a nice guy, very grounded for someone in his position. You may get the chance to meet him if you hang around here long enough."

Tyler looked around at the cars again.

"That I will be doing. I'm like a kid in a candy store."

The older man laughed and patted Tyler's shoulder.

"I can appreciate that. So, where are you and the boss lady off to today?"

"She invited me to a track event at Grand Valley this weekend. She said there was some car her dad wanted her to test out over there."

"Ahhhh! You should be honored, my friend. That is a very exclusive invitation indeed. it is an annual event and only open to financial supporters of the track and their guests."

"Really? So Stephanie...?"

"Her father. He is a close personal friend of the owner as well as the lead track designer. He spent countless hours on that track in his younger days."

"I see. Wow. I will definitely be sure to thank her then."

"And do be sure to watch yourself if you take to the track for the time trials and other events. There are usually a handful of semi-pro drivers around looking to make it to the higher levels. With all the money handlers at the event it can get very competitive."

Tyler was about to respond when Stephanie walked up to them.

"Telling Tyler all about your Grand Valley horror experience, Carlos?"

"Just thought he could use a fair warning is all."

"I suppose. Listen, the Z4 is about ready. Everything is back together but it needs a once over on fluids. Can you make sure that gets done? And have someone run it a few minutes and retorque the head as well."

"No problem. Leave everything to me."

"I always do." She smiled. "Ready, Tyler? Let's put some asphalt behind us."

"Sure thing. Nice to see you, Carlos. Thanks for the info."

"Of course. You two stay safe and have a great weekend."

Tyler and Stephanie walked out of the garage and into the sun that had decided to make an appearance from behind the clouds. It was now a warm and bright afternoon. A light breeze was blowing as Tyler put Stephanie's things in the trunk.

"I can manage myself, you know."

Tyler blushed.

"It's how it was brought up."

"Fair. At least you kept some of the creature comforts in the car. Spare, radio...seats."

Tyler chuckled.

"Well it's still my daily driver after all. That's one of the reasons I like this car so much. I can push it around a track for fun and still drive it to work and take people places."

"Well said, Mister Practicality. Shall we be off?"

"Let's go."

They got into the car and roared off for Grand Valley Raceway.

It was evening when they pulled up outside the main building of the complex. Stephanie wanted to check on the car her father sent and see if she could take care of the registration before the Saturday chaos. She had also reserved two rooms at the on-site hotel and asked Tyler to check in.

"So how's your old man these days?"

"He's alright. Well enough to be sending out cars at least. To be honest, we haven't had much time to chat since I moved out here."

"Well you tell him I said hello when you get the chance. Some of us miss his ugly mug around here."

"Heh, I'll be sure to relay the message."

"Good, good. I'll go ahead and take care of the registration for you and this Tyler Scott fellow. No worries. Just show up ready to the safety inspection and you'll be set."

"Thanks, Bill. You're always a big help. Any chance I can go take a look at the car tonight?"

"Yeah, not a problem. Head on down to the garage and I'll let security know you're coming. You're set up in Bay 6 again."

Stephanie said her thanks again and walked down to the garage. As she got closer she breathed in the smells of a race track: grease, rubber, fuel, exhaust. Entering Bay 6 she found a bright green hatchback waiting for her.

She smiled and walked around the car, inspecting it. it definitely had all the marks of her father's shop: the color, the bodywork, even the interior was similar to the other cars they had modified. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed.

"Hi dad. ... No, I'm fine. I'm at the garage at Grand Valley. ... Yeah. Is this what you did with mine? ... No, why would I be mad? I left it there with you because I didn't want it any more. ... Yeah, I'm glad you did something with it. ... No, not until tomorrow. Bill says hi and he misses your ugly face. ... Sure I will. ... Okay. I'm gonna go get some sleep for tomorrow. ... I'll talk to you later. Good night, dad."

She replaced the phone in her pocket, locked up the garage and headed off for some rest.

Tyler answered the knock at the door and found Stephanie waiting in the hallway. He let her into the suite and closed the door behind her.

"Everything okay at the garage then?"

"Yep, the car should be good to go in the morning and the bay is all ready too."

"So what car did your dad send over?"

Stephanie grinned.

"I'll keep that a secret for now. Suffice to say that it will be a familiar day. Even you wouldn't have much trouble adapting to it."

"Sounds fun. If your dad's shop is as good as I have heard it should be one hell of a ride."

"Let's hope so. I'd hate for this one to disappoint. Anyway, let me grab my stuff and I'll head over to the other room. Unless you want that one?"

Tyler winced. He'd forgotten about the room arrangements.

"Uh, about that. Slight change of plan."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The hotel is booked solid so they bumped us down to one room instead of two."

Stephanie crossed her arms.

"Bumped us down? Well that isn't going to work. I've known you two days and as nice a guy as you seem I'm not sleeping in the same room. I'll have to go downstairs and give them a piece of my mind."

She started angrily for the door. Tyler put up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not a big deal. I thought the same so I grabbed an extra blanket for the couch."

Stephanie looked over and saw that Tyler's bag and a blanket were sitting next to the table by the couch. She glanced over toward the bedroom and saw her bag laying on the bed.

"Besides, I already talked to the manager and he's been turning people away since this afternoon. He saved this last one for you."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that will be fine then."

"You're sure? I can always go into town and scrounge something up."

She squinted at Tyler and thought a moment.

"No, it's fine. You seem trustworthy enough and I did invite you. Just don't let me catch you trying anything funny."

She mockingly waggled her finger at him as she spoke. He chuckled and put one hand in the air and the other on his chest.

"I was never a Boy Scout but I solemnly swear on my honor that I will be passed the hell out on the couch until morning."

She giggled.

"Well alright then. You pass out here and I'll go sleep in there...with a baseball bat under the pillow. Just in case."

"Heh, fair enough. One request though, man to woman."

"What?"

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom first? I'd like to change and wash up before the sun rises."

"Ugh! Men!"

She grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. Tyler neatly ducked, grabbed his bag and ran for the bathroom. Another pillow bounced off the door as it closed behind him. 


	4. Chapter 3: Wild Ride

When Tyler awoke the next morning, the room was filled with bright light. He sat up slowly on the couch and rubbed his face. There was a noise behind him and he turned to see Stephanie coming out of the bedroom. She wore a white ribbed tank top with a clean set of mechanics overalls unzipped to her waist where the sleeves were tied. She smiled at Tyler while drying her hair with a towel.

"Well good morning. 'Bout time you were up. I was about ready to dump a glass of water on your head."

"What time is it?"

"Little before eight. I'm meeting with the rest of the guys in the garage in about a half hour. You're welcome to swing by with your car whenever. You drove me in so I'll share my space. Fair is fair."

"I guess we can call it even then."

"Good, then I won't owe you anything."

She winked and headed back into the bedroom. Tyler called after her.

"Wait, what other guys?"

Stephanie's reply was muted by the walls and the towel around her head.

"The crew. They came over with the car. Usually just two or three guys that analyze all the data and make some notes or adjustments as we test the car. The 'fiddlers' I like to call them."

Tyler was suitably impressed, or at least as much as he could be while half awake. 'Whoever her father is he sure takes his cars seriously. Wonder what he's like to talk to.' He pushed himself up off the couch and rummaged through his bag to find his gear. He was stacking his Nomex underwear on the arm of the couch when Stephanie came through, her hair in her trademark ponytail. She chuckled at him.

"Well at least you'll look the part. We're gonna have to see how you handle your machine though. Bathroom is all yours, see you in the garage."

Before he could respond she was already out the door and gone. He shrugged, gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom to change after a quick shower.

Down in the garage, Stephanie had already met up with the crew that came from California and was under the hood doing last minute checks. The car had already gone through the safety inspection earlier in the morning and checked out fine, but since she would be driving it on the track, Stephanie felt the need to examine it with her own eyes for peace of mind and also to see what had been done to her old car.

"Hey, Nick. Do we have any dielectric grease? The plug on number three didn't get any."

A skinny young man scrambled to the front of the car with a small tube. He had bright red hair, a face full of freckles and was looking a little pale for a resident of California.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

Nick was quickly under the hood remedying the problem. Stephanie shook her head behind him as he worked.

"How many times have I told you now not to call me 'ma'am'? Just Stephanie is fine. No need to be so uptight."

"Yes, ma'am...er, Stephanie. Sorry."

She smiled and shook her head again. Nicholas Campbell was one of the newer faces around her father's garage but he was a wizard at his work. Despite his age and relative inexperience he could take apart, rebuild and put together an engine better and faster than anyone she knew, including herself, much as she hated to admit the fact. He'd had mechanical inclinations from a young age when he used to fix his family's lawn mowers, snow blowers and nearly anything else that had an engine. When he got his learners permit his father bought him an old Plymouth Barracuda that had a blown engine. By the time he had his license a few months later the car was already running as strong as it ever had, maybe better.

"Uh oh, looks like the Soup Prince has finally faltered!"

Nick looked up from his work to see Glenn Maxwell hovering over him with his customary grin his face. With his short, black, spiky hair, and wire frame glasses on his tall frame, Glenn was the shop jester; you could always count on him for a joke, a laugh or a not-too-serious prank. He'd been known to put whoopie cushions on chairs or glue on tools and keyboards and the occasional photoshopped picture in the break room. When it came to his work though, he was extremely serious and without equal. By education he was a computer programmer versed in nearly every common and even many uncommon languages. After writing some small applications on his own he grew bored with it and began to play with car electronic systems where he found great interest. Glenn was a master at reprogramming ECUs and reading data logs to find every last ounce of performance to be gained. Nick ignored his comment and finished his work.

"Lay off the kid, Glenn. He is still feelin' that bug he caught last week."

From over by the tool chests a deep voice spoke. Delmar Jefferies stood there cleaning and replacing his tools in the drawers. He was a huge beast of a man, standing nearly six and a half feet tall and nearly as wide. His broad shoulders and muscular physique gave him an intimidating aura though his personality was very gentle and understanding. While not an expert in any one field he was well versed in every aspect of automotive repair, maintenance and modification. He was one of the shop foremen and oversaw everything that went on with the cars in the garage. Carlos had been something of a mentor to him and he had taken over the chief foreman duties when Carlos left to help Stephanie get her shop started. Thankfully for him, with the size of their shop there were people hired specifically to handle all of the paperwork, which he found exceedingly tedious.

"Aw, I was just playin' around. No harm meant to our newbie."

"You should look after him and make sure he is taken care of while he is recuperating. You were in his place once if I recall correctly. And not too long ago."

"Of course, of course. But I have to keep him on his toes too. Right, Nick?"

Glenn nudged Nick with an elbow on his arm. Nick absently nodded. Stephanie was about to interject when she heard the rumble of a VR6 coming closer to the garage area. She looked over just in time to see the nose of Tyler's R32 pull up to the open garage door and stop. He stepped out of the car and Stephanie caught herself staring at his trim figure in the white, green and blue racing suit. She had been right, he certainly did look the part of a professional driver, one that she would not have minded having on a poster in her room in her teenage years. She blinked quickly to clear her head as he walked into the garage and shyly waved at the three men around the car.

"Found us okay?"

Tyler nodded.

"I got some directions from the safety inspector. No problem."

"Good, introductions then. Tall guy with the glasses is Glenn. He does the electronics and data mining. The redhead with grease on his face is Nick, our engine and mechanical specialist. And the burly guy in the back is Delmar. I'm not sure there is anything he doesn't do. He is dad's lead foreman back out west. Don't let him scare you. He hasn't eaten anyone in at least a week."

Delmar laughed.

"The joking is usually Glenn's area of expertise. Good to meet you, mister...?"

"Tyler Scott."

He shook each man's hand in turn. Glenn squinted at him as if trying to size him up and gave him a wide grin.

"Tyler Scott, hmmm? And what brings you our way, Mister Scott?"

"Stephanie did actually. She fixed up my car a little while ago and invited me along for the event here. Of course, I had to play chauffeur first but..."

"Yup, that sounds like our Stephanie."

Glenn was suddenly hit in the face with a dirty rag. Tyler looked over to see Stephanie sticking her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, back to business, boys. Let's finish up and get this heap out on the track some time today."

Tyler had barely noticed the car until now. He had been distracted by the crew and, to a greater extent, Stephanie. There was something about how she exuded confidence and the way she looked, even in the not-so-flattering coveralls she wore.

Turning his attention to the car he wondered how he had missed it with its bright green paint scheme. Clearly it was a Volkswagen, a Mark IV Golf or GTI. Save for some of the stickers it looked from the front like any Mark IV with some aftermarket body parts. Walking around the side, however, he got a better idea of the modifications that had been done. Body kit sure, but it had also been widened and the aggressive stance was clearly that of a purpose built race car. Looking through the window he could see the tubular frame of the roll cage, the lightweight racing seat and not much else that wasn't absolutely necessary for performance.

Tyler smiled as he took it all in. Then he noticed the large "GT" logo on the side of the car and his eyebrows shot up.

"GT Garage? The GT Garage?"

Glenn grinned even wider.

"That's us! So you've heard of it then?"

"It would be hard to be a VW fan and not have heard of you."

Something in his mind clicked and he turned to Stephanie.

"Your dad is Miles Hartmann? The touring car driver?"

Stephanie kept a blank expression.

"Didn't I mention it?"

Tyler struggled to find his words.

"I think I would have remembered if you had said something like that! I mean...wow! You didn't tell me you guys were that good."

"I did say you wouldn't be disappointed."

"Heh, that you did. That you did."

Tyler laced his fingers together behind his head as he looked over the car again. GT Garage was almost legendary among VW and Audi circles. He couldn't believe his luck that he was standing a few feet from one of their cars at a race track and not an auto show floor. His thoughts were interrupted by Stephanie tapping him on the shoulder. She spoke in a quiet voice.

"Look, I'd rather not make a big deal out of it if it's all the same to you. Yeah, my dad was a great driver and he has a really well known shop and all, but I'd like to keep that quiet. Please?"

Tyler stared at her for a moment. Her face was a bit solemn and her eyes almost pleaded with him. He nodded slowly.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Yes, please. I can explain later but I'd be grateful if you could keep that to yourself."

"I can do that."

She paused a moment for consideration.

"So nothing changes?"

"Nothing changes."

Her face brightened.

"Well alright then. Now, are you getting out on the track or what?"

After a half hour of lapping the track Tyler pulled his R32 into the pits and pulled up to the sixth spot. Glenn directed him into the bay since Stephanie was out on the track with the modified GTI. He stepped out of the car, took his helmet off and sucked in the cool air.

"Man, that is intense!"

Glenn smiled and handed him a bottle of water.

"So what did you think of your first run around Grand Valley?"

"Different. Very different. I'm used to parking lot auto-crosses or club events and the occasional run around the highways in the middle of the night, but this? This is something else! Low speed, high speed, uphill, downhill, light, dark...there's a little of everything out there."

He brushed a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and wiped his face on his sleeve. Nick handed him a towel, which earned the young man a grateful 'thank you'.

"How is Stephanie doing in the GTI?"

"She did a lap while you were out and came back in to have Nick check the torque on the wheels. Delmar has been on the radio with her and it sounds like she is second guessing everything. It's been a while since she's done one of these so it's probably just nerves. Orrrrr she just really hates the car."

Glenn grinned widely as the three walked toward where Delmar was standing looking out onto pit road. Tyler chuckled and shook his head. The big Caribbean man nodded as they approached and gestured toward the radio equipment. Each of them took a headset and listened in on the conversation.

"...sloppy! I'm all over the place!"

"Okay, okay. Just take it slow. Let everything warm up and just ease into it. We're in no rush so no need to get up tight."

"If I ease up I'm gonna be doing donuts out here!"

Delmar put one big hand up to his face and closed his eyes. With his arms crossed over his chest he looked every bit the disappointed father figure. Tyler thought a moment and pointed at the mic on his headset. Delmar nodded his approval. He pulled the mic down to his chin and clicked it on.

"Stephanie?"

"That you, Tyler?"

"Yep. Listen, there is some gravel on the inside of turns six and seven. I slid on it a bit when I was out earlier. Give it eight or twelve inches or so until it gets blown back off."

"I'll watch for it. Thanks."

"Any time."

Tyler clicked off the mic and moved it back over his head. He shrugged at Delmar.

"Maybe that will help."

Delmar nodded again.

"Maybe. Let's watch and find out."

And it did help. With her attention now focused more on the track, Stephanie was able to gradually get used to the way the car performed. Her laps got progressively faster until she started to get tired from the heat and stress and brought the car into the pit. She climbed out and took the water Nick offered.

"It's weird. Not sure I like this one. It has less play in it than the last one we did. Feels like it could go faster but I think I hit my limit, at least for today."

"I'll look over the logs and see what we might be able to tweak. This is still the first test so we'll see what we get."

Glenn plugged a laptop into a port under the steering column and went to work tapping the keys furiously. Meanwhile, Nick had the hood open and was checking the fluids for signs of any problems and looking for any leaks that might be present. Delmar stood to the side, his headset still on top of his head, and watched the two work. Stephanie dropped her empty bottle into a cardboard box and sat down next to Tyler.

"Wanna give it a try?"

Tyler looked at her, surprised.

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's not an all-wheel drive like your R but you might find it similar in some ways. Definitely faster but it shouldn't be night and day different."

"Sure! I'll definitely give it a spin!"

"Have at it. Once the knuckleheads are done, of course."

Stephanie got up and let Delmar know she wanted Tyler to drive the GTI. Tyler sat nervously and prepared. He had never driven a prepared race car before and wasn't sure what to expect. And this one was done by a tuning garage he felt was the best in their field. An opportunity like this was once in a lifetime and he didn't want to squander it or embarrass himself. He was filled with adrenaline and excitement when Delmar called him over. The chief went over how the car was setup and what he might expect on the track. Tyler made a mental note of every word as he refit his gloves and helmet. Stephanie approached as he climbed into the car.

"There is a short race that is going to be held soon but there's a warm up first. We can use that time since it is technically still an open track until they close it for the race."

Tyler nodded.

"Just let me know when time is up."

Nick waited for a car to pass on pit road and signaled Tyler that he was clear to head out onto the track. Tyler gunned the throttle as he came off the pit exit. He may have had a prior warning but he still wan't quite prepared for the acceleration or the deceleration as he hit the brakes into the first corner.

"Wow. No in-between with this thing is there?"

"You'll get used to it. Give it a couple laps and you'll hardly notice."

"If you say so."

Tyler concentrated on hitting his marks rather than be distracted by the car. He thought it would be best to start with the points he used in his own car and adjust them up or down as he needed. His tactic worked and he was able to gradually increase his pace over two, three, four, five laps. Mid-way through his sixth he radioed into the pit.

"I think I'm getting used to this thing now. I think I can push it a little more."

Stephanie laughed over the radio.

"Are you kidding? You blasted my best lap two laps ago and you're still getting used to it?"

"Want me to give it a shot?"

"Hell yeah! Lay it out for us!"

"Alright then. I'll see if I can get a good exit off the last corner and see what happens."

Tyler hit the brakes into the last tunnel and cruised through the sweeping right hand turn and got set for the slow esses before the final turn onto the long straight.

"Okay, here goes noth- shit!"

Coming out of the esses and up to the sweeping left, Tyler was hit in the rear corner by whoever was behind. The rear end slid out from under the car and Tyler was unable to gain control as the car started to spin. The front bumper narrowly missed the concrete wall as the car slid off the track and beached itself on the sand outside the last corner.

From the inside the pit garage, Stephanie and the others couldn't see anything. When they heard the screeching of tires they quickly ran out and stood in the pit box. They couldn't see the car but there was a faint plume of smoke and dust.

"Tyler? Tyler, you okay?"

"Daaaaamn! Yeah, I'm fine. Some idiot hit me from behind and put me in the sand."

"Are you hurt at all?"

"Not that I can tell. Just a little spinning and bouncing."

"Good, good. Can you get the car out?"

"Not sure. Maybe. Waiting on traffic to clear before I try."

"Bring it back in if you can and we'll take a look."

Tyler put the car in gear as the last of the cars on the track went by and eased on the gas and clutch. He was able to get it to move just enough to get the drive wheels out of the sand and grass and back on the tarmac. He babied the car into the pit lane making sure to stay out of the major driving lines as much as possible and parked in the pit box. He got out and slammed the door closed as he ripped off his helmet. Glenn was examining the exterior as Delmar crawled under the bumper.

"How does it look?"

"Just some light scratches and nicks up here. Couple small chunks of paint missing. How about underneath, D?"

"Remarkably intact. Some sand in places but otherwise fine. Not even any flat spots on the tires. Mister Scott has the uncanny ability to crash without crashing."

Stephanie handed Tyler some water, half of which he dumped over his head.

"Did you see who or what hit you?"

"Not really. All I saw was something white, big wing."

"I think I saw something like that earlier. Hang on."

Glenn walked over to his laptop and pulled up a list of cars participating in the event that day.

"Heh, you guys are never gonna believe who is driving the only white car here today."

Glenn turned the computer around for the others to see.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Him again?"

"Who?"

Stephanie explained.

"Alex Hamilton. We've had some...run ins with him before. Biggest turd you'll find in a racing suit. Thinks he's the greatest gift there is to racing and women. He's been trying for his break into the big leagues for years now."

"He grabbed Stephanie's butt once a while back. Got a broken nose for his trouble too. I still have the pictures somewhere if you wanna see em."

"Let's save that for later, Glenn. Anyway, he probably hit you just because our logo was on the car. Stupid prick."

"No argument from me there. Tell you what though, if you guys will let me back in the car I'm willing to drop him down a notch or two."

"There will be no wrecking of my car. Or his, I guess."

"Hey now, I'm a clean racer. Just wanna show him up a bit if I can."

"Hmmm, that might be worth it. Is the car okay to go, Delmar?"

"Checks out fine. There is still some sand and dust on the tires but that will scrub off quickly enough."

"Alright, beam him down, Scotty!"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, haven't heard that one before."

"Just get in the car before he comes around again. And hope he doesn't pit in."

Tyler got ready in the car while Nick put his headset back on and watched for Hamilton to come around.

"Hey Glenn, what is this guy driving anyway?"

"Amuse 380RS."

"A-who-now?"

"It's a tuned Z, and not a bad one at that. Should be a good match up between you two."

"There he is! Looks like he isn't coming in. Get ready."

Tyler put the car in gear and tightened his grip on the wheel. He looked in the rearview mirror but saw only a small white dot coming closer.

"Okay, pit clear. Aaaaannnnnnd...go go go!"

Tyler launched the car forward but made sure to keep under the pit speed limit. As he crossed the line at the end of the pit he floored the throttle and ended up right behind the Z coming into the first corner. Tyler was sure Hamilton knew he was there; they had looked right at each other as he came onto the track. He didn't know if he was going to be able to keep up but he was going to give it everything he had.

"Careful now. He'll play dirty if he thinks he's at a disadvantage."

"Good. At least he'll be looking in the mirror for me."

As they came through the uphill esses Tyler noted the Z's erratic driving.

'No wonder this idiot hit me. He's all over the place.'

Tyler kept on the Z through every turn but gave himself some room just in case. Even so he had to slam the brakes before the first tunnel as the Z slowed more than needed to make the turn. The GTI lost some ground to the Z entering the tunnel. Tyler growled over the radio.

"Stay calm. He is trying to force you into a mistake."

"Right. Got it."

He took a breath and continued watching the Z's movements. Entering the second tunnel the Z seemed slow. Tyler knew he could take it faster and did. He exited the tunnel just faster than the Z and made up the ground he lost and then some. He thought he had an opportunity to overtake and slid around at the end of bridge. But he couldn't get far enough ahead and the Z cut across to block him coming into the tunnel.

"Maaaaan I really wanna get this guy!"

"So do we. Just play it safe and wait for an opportunity."

Coming into the final esses the Z was again a little slower. Tyler tried to the outside this time. He managed to get around in the first turn but was again cutoff in the second. Another deep breath keep his head level but he didn't need to wait long for another opportunity. In the final corner, the Z cut in too soon and too far, slipping just slightly on the grass inside the turn. It slowed just enough to allow Tyler and the GTI to pull alongside at the exit and slowly pull ahead down the straight. As they passed the start of the wall dividing the track and the pit road, the Z swerved into Tyler's GTI. This time, though, it wasn't enough to upset the car and the VW continued past. At the line Tyler was a couple feet ahead and still pulling away. After the second time through the initial corner Tyler was so far ahead the Z had given up.

In the grandstand skyboxes, a pair of eyes had been watching the impromptu battle intently. As they passed beyond the line of sight of the glassed, air conditioned room, the man pulled out a phone and began to dial.

Tyler returned to the garage to the smiles of the others.

"Good run. Nice to knock him down just a bit."

"Yeah. Not real satisfying though. I had a few opportunities there that I couldn't take advantage of."

"That comes with time. Some opportunities aren't there and some you don't see until they are gone. Only experience will teach you."

Glenn clapped his hands together as if praying.

"You must listen to the great and wise Delmar."

He bowed reverently toward the larger man; Delmar just shook his head.

"Come on you two, let's get the car in the garage and give it a once over."

While Delmar, Glenn and Nick tended to the car Tyler stood at the garage entrance with Stephanie.

"Nice job out there. You really gave the car a good thrashing. Glenn will be busy for days."

"Hope I didn't ruin any of his plans."

"Well you can make up for it later. I haven't spent time with these guys in a while so we're going to go out for some dinner and drinks later. Why don't you come with us?"

"Nah, I don't want to get in the way of your little reunion."

"It's okay. Besides, I don't want to leave you on your own with nothing to do."

"Hmmm...alright, fair point. I guess I'll go then."

"Great. Their hotel isn't too far from here and there is a nice place across the street we can go. Let's wrap up things here and-"

"Hey!"

A voice yelled from behind them. Both turned to see Alex Hamilton walking toward them looking rushed and irritated.

"Just what was that? What the hell were you doing out there?"

Tyler glanced toward the track which was now silent as the officials prepared for the upcoming race. He looked back toward Alex and shrugged.

"Looked to me like I was driving."

"Psh, is that what you call that ugly display? You make me look bad just by being near me out there and now my car has a nice gash in the door. What are you gonna do about that"

"Why you arrogant, slimy-"

Tyler put up his hand to quiet Stephanie. He looked Hamilton dead in the eye.

"As I recall, it was you who hit me. Twice."

Hamilton's face flushed red and he squinted narrowly at Tyler.

"Yeah? Well maybe you deserved it. Be glad you aren't in this race coming up. I'd show you how a real man drives and leave you sucking down more sand on the side of the track!"

By this time people in the nearby garages and even a few further down pit lane were gathering and watching the hothead Hamilton arguing with another driver they had never seen. Stephanie jumped in again, calmer this time.

"I can arrange for him to join you out there if you like. So we can all see your skills."

Hamilton again flushed.

"Hmph. Whatever."

He stormed back down toward his car and the crowd began to disperse. Tyler looked toward Stephanie and the others.

"I can see why you don't like that guy."

"And you aren't the first to get under his skin nor will you likely be the last. His driving is adequate but I think it is his attitude that keeps him from getting the contract he is after. At any rate, let's get back to this so we can go relax. It is hot out today."

Delmar lead the others back into the garage to resume their shakedown of the GTI. Stephanie gave Tyler a thump on the shoulder as she walked by him.

"Glad I asked you to come out. You certainly make things interesting."

She smirked at him and walked inside to help with the car. Tyler smiled to himself and followed. 


End file.
